


Ancient History

by Ashkela



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I promise I don't actually ship it, Please Don't Hate Me, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: What sort of things was Alex remembering besides her love of cuddling with her high school best friend? And why oh why was she remembering them NOW? And why oh why oh why did it have to be the woman definitely crushing on her sister?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr anon asked me if I'd be willing to try to write an Alex/Lena fic. This is the result. Canon up until the scene where Alex comes out to Kara in 2x06.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” The immediate response in the negative felt like a lie, though as far as she could remember, it was the truth.

“I’m remembering stuff like that.. now.” Flashes of drunken nights in college before she ever heard of the DEO suddenly bombarded Alex’s mind. Kara’s response, though obviously coming from the right place, went in one ear and out the other as a particularly vivid flash finally clarified several different thoughts she’d had in the last few days. Ending her conversation with her sister, Alex quickly walked away, pulling out her phone and calling Winn on a hunch.

“Winn? Alex. I need you to get me Lena Luthor’s private phone lines. No, her work one, her private cell, and her land line.” A pause while she waited for the young computer guru to do his thing gave her a moment to spare to unlock her bike and get situated, holding the helmet in her lap. “Great, thanks. Send them all to my… okay perfect, thanks.” Mission accomplished, she immediately kicked into gear and drove towards her apartment. She needed privacy to think, as well as a phone call she dreaded making. Why of all people did it have to be a woman obviously crushing on Kara?

Somehow she managed to navigate home while still battling the ever increasingly graphic flashbacks that were currently bombarding her mind’s eye. Finally pulling into her parking space, she let herself continue on autopilot until she came within sight of her front door. She nearly choked when she saw who was leaning against the opposite wall. So much for needing those phone numbers. The woman in question stood right in front of her, looking for all the world like an awkward teenager. 

“I need to talk to you and you can’t tell Kara,” came from both sets of lips simultaneously, startling both women into a nervous laugh. Unlocking her front door, Alex gestured for the younger woman to precede her. A quick nod accompanied the sound of clicking heels as Lena crossed the small hallway and stepped into Alex’s sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC once I get a better handle on where I’m going with this and if it’s going to be just the flashback I’m envisioning or anything current or going forward, though I do know it won’t be an endgame pairing of Alex and Lena because we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss and Maggie deserves to get to kiss Alex. Also I'm 100% sure that Kara is not only bisexual, but that she's been out since before the series premiered and all the necessary people on the show already know and so it's never been brought up. Feel free to bug me at my tumblr - Iwalkaloneindarkness.


End file.
